


[podfic] Mollymauk Tealeaf is Dead (kind of)

by lunalma



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Ghost Mollymauk Tealeaf, Look beau & molly being platonic soulmates is my whole damn jam, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, i'm not gonna apologize for this fic this is just how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalma/pseuds/lunalma
Summary: Mollymauk Tealeaf is dead. His body is lying on the ground, with a glaive through his heart.The problem is, though, that he's standing right there, and Beau's the only one who can see him.(In a world where your soulmates haunt you after they die, Molly and Beau deal with the aftermath of Glory Run Road and everything it means).
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Mollymauk Tealeaf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	[podfic] Mollymauk Tealeaf is Dead (kind of)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mollymauk Tealeaf is Dead (kind of)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861190) by [Ffwydriad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffwydriad/pseuds/Ffwydriad). 



> song: The Tiger Lillies - Danced All Night

Length: 13:34

Download (right-click and save as): [mp3](https://archive.org/download/mollymauk-tealeaf-is-dead-kind-of-podfic/Mollymauk%20Tealeaf%20is%20Dead%20%28kind%20of%29%20Podfic%20-%2011%3A18%3A20%2C%2012.59%20AM.mp3)

Streaming:  


**Author's Note:**

> Reader's Notes: 
> 
> This is my first podfic, so constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> Thank you to Ffwydriad for having blanket permission!
> 
> tumblr: @lunalmapods  
> send me suggestions of fics to podfic!


End file.
